The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to attachment rings for attaching a shield of a cable to a shell.
Many cables include an electrically conductive shield that extends around one or more insulated electrical conductors of the cable. The shield blocks electrical interference between the electrical conductors of the cable and the electrical conductors of neighboring cables and/or other neighboring electrical devices. An end of a cable is sometimes terminated to an electrical connector to facilitate electrical connection of the cable to another cable or another electrical device. When terminated to an electrical connector, the shield of the cable may be attached to a backshell that is connected to the electrical connector. The backshell may be used, for example, to protect, electrically shield, and/or provide strain relief to the connection points between the electrical conductors of the cable and the corresponding electrical contacts of the electrical connector.
One method of attaching the shield of the cable to a backshell includes receiving an end of the shield over a fitting of the backshell. An attachment ring is positioned around the outside of the shield and the cable and clamped thereto to secure the end of the shield on the fitting. Specifically, the attachment ring is positioned to extend around the outer circumference of the shield end. Such attachment rings increase the outer diameter of the electrical connector, and thus require larger openings or spaces to route the cable and electrical connector. A need remains for an attachment ring having a low profile.